


First Step: Take My Hand

by momma_66



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: Adrien's gut twisted again. Nino knows. He knows something. He's figuring out that he's never seen his best friend so much as taste something.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	First Step: Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I have seen every episode a dozen times (no joke my kid _loves_ this show) I can not recall off the top of my head if we _have_ ever seen Adrien eat. 
> 
> I love this show and watch it a bit obsessively and Hawkmoth/Gabriel is the absolute worst fucking parent _ever_.
> 
> Written for hc_bingo square "hunger/starvation"

Adrien can't talk about It. The feeling he gets deep in his gut when his friends ask if he wants to go out to eat. When Nino pushes a plate of fries between them and the expectant looks that get more and more worried when Adrien refuses. He can't tell them he isn't allowed to eat outside his home. That Natalie watches him carefully when he eats his breakfast, lunch, and dinner. That the plate gets taken long before Adrien ever feels full. He can't explain that there was never a photo shoot on Heroes' Day. That it was made up and planned long before Adrien even showed up. He can't explain that his father starves him. 

It's not even for his modeling career. It's just one more aspect of his life that his father has to control. It started after Adrien insisted on going to school. He thinks. Adrien has realized a lot of his life, even before his mother disappeared, isn't normal. At least when his mother was here it hadn't felt like this. Adrien's learned enough since getting out of his father's cage that his mother was either a prisoner as well or one of his jailors. He hopes that he'll get the chance to answer that question one day.

"C'mon, dude. It's just a slice of pie." Nino has a bite of his meal held out, smiling encouragingly. 

Adrien's gut twisted again. Nino _knows_. He knows something. He's figuring out that he's never seen his best friend so much as taste something. 

"I can't," he whispered. It's just the two of them at the table their group claimed. Everyone else has spread out around the park, finished with their lunch and enjoying the early release from classes.

Nino touched his shoulder, squeezed gently. "Adrien, is it allergies?"

Adrien has to use every bit of his Chat Noir alter ego to keep himself from gasping. He could so easily take this out. _Lie_ to his best friend and it makes his insides twist in a way food never has. "It's not allergies. Nino- I…" 

Nino covers his hand that has balled into a fist on the bench between them. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you dude."

"My father doesn't allow me to eat outside of the house." That was simple enough, with just enough truth to not be a lie.

Nino frowns, that one he gets whenever he learns something new about Adrien's father that he doesn't like. "That's not cool." With a squeeze Nino let go of Adrien's hand. He picks back up his fork and holds it out to Adrien. "Your dad isn't here, Gorilla is all the way over there. C'mon, it's so good."

Adrien scrambled to his feet, stomach rolling. He was going to throw up. He barely made it to a bin before he's gagging. Breakfast was an apple and there was no dinner the night before because Natalie hadn't been home. Then there was the Akuma and Sentimonster attack. It was just bile that stung his throat and made his mouth taste toxic.

Nino was rubbing his back, trying to calm him down. Gorilla was there in a second and had Adrien tucked under his massive arm, steering him to the car. Adrien can hear Nino demanding to know what's going on and why Adrien couldn't even _think_ about eating food. 

As soon as the car door closes Adrien breaks down. Tears are streaming down his face and he's trying to wipe them away but someone else's hands are getting in his way. 

"I got you, dude." Gorilla has always had a soft spot Adrien. Gorilla was nothing like his father. Or Natalie.

They've been driving aimlessly for an hour, they don't recognize the countryside that passes by the tinted windows. Adrien has his head resting in Nino's lap, his fingers threading through Adrien's hair. Adrien's tears had dried and the silence was only broken when Nino would hum a beat under his breath.

"Sometimes I'm so hungry, I get sick. Or, or if I think about eating in public." Adrien finally breaks the silence.

"Adrien, that's wrong. That is on some other level of wrong. Your dad is neglectful and overprotective. But that is down right abuse."

"I know but-"

"Do you?! Because if you're about to defend your _dad_ ," Nino says it like a curse, "again, I don't think you know just how awful this is." Adrien can feel every harsh breath Nino takes.

"I know but I have nowhere else to go." Adrien sighed and lifted himself up. He's emotionally drained and Plagg's started up his purring again. "I have no one."

"You've got me, dude. And Gorilla." Nino grabs his hand. "We will all be here for you." Adrien smiled, even as his anxiety twisted and turned. He knew it wouldn't be easy but at least he wasn't alone.


End file.
